


Lost Moment...

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Brotherly Bonding, Cat Ears, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Cheshire Cat - Freeform, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Gen, Lies, Memory Related, Orphans, Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus-centric, Platonic Cuddling, Psychological Torture, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans-centric, Self-Acceptance, Sibling Bonding, Torture, Undertale Reset Issues, White Rabbit - Freeform, Wonderland, Worried Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Prologue on the storySomething's Off...?White Rabbit and the Cheshire Cat have their moments, pretending that they don't know each other.*Chara is their own warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That moment I don't want to break this brotherhood... for something else. OTL

[SNOWDIN]

 

 

> _" **you can't keep doing this forever..."** Hands clutched tight, the cold numbs the pain in his knuckles. Head bowed down, the hooded figure reconsiders his actions. White snowflakes fall down and taint his jacket, despair and frustration overcoming the sensation from the winter breeze. The monster looks up, staring at the monotone white sky above." **just give up on me, why won't you?!** "_
> 
> _..._
> 
> _" **heh. what was i thinking? i'll just wait for you to die off like any other alice.** " The male chuckled, his right hand covering half of his face. The only responds he got was the sharp slicing motion of the wind, failing to push the monster off his stance._
> 
> _"Hmmm? Talking to no one in particular, Sansy? It seems I'm this close to breaking you~"_
> 
> _" **everyone's crazy in this realm, including me chara**." The monster retorts, his smile still permanent at the sound of the excited omniscient voice._
> 
> _"I mean broken beyond repair, dummy! I wouldn't want my new pet to mutilate me into disfigured meat!"_
> 
> _" **you'll get your kitty when you get out of that realm and face me.** " The monster really **really** hates the reigning ruler of this realm. Sick human playing god, he knows this Alice has already snapped yet he can't do anything as long as that human is in their tiny sanctuary._
> 
> _"I'll accept it if you accept my offer of genocide, Sansy."_
> 
> _" **...** " His smile fell after that one phrase._
> 
> _"I know you want to~"_
> 
> _" **...** " This is the hundred something time that Human-God has asked him on this bizarre request._
> 
> _"I can tell when there's an emerging killer in this realm and you're starting to fit the description."_
> 
> _" **nope.** " He replies, head bowed down. Thought processes aren't working; No emotion was expressed, not like last time._
> 
> _"Even after you felt that spark of emotion in murdering all those Alices?"_
> 
> _" **not listening.** " He did not enjoy that. Denial. Anger. Annoyance. Worry. Refusal. Hesitance. His SOUL wasn't responding well to this revelation._
> 
> _"Admit it Sansy! You liK **E**   **KILLING** -"_
> 
> _His eyes glowed cyan blue._
> 
> _" **w i l l  y o u  s h u t  u p ? !** "_

 

*CRASH! *

 

"!!!" The White Rabbit jumped in fright, eyes blinking wide at the sudden earthquake. Wait a minute! The skeleton runs to the area. It must have been caused by the Canine Units or the locals here, he can ask for help! Running and sometimes tripping on rocks, the child hurries to the direction. He doesn't remember this path's EXIT when it's dark. He would need an expert or a lantern or something!

"EXCUSE ME! CAN YOU HELP ME HEAD BACK TO THE MAIN ROAD?" The White Rabbit asked, slightly panting as he stared at a familiar blue figure. Because he was so busy with his work, the young skeleton did not realize the time and found himself in the dark of Snowdin forest. It was cold and very confusing with all the trees looking the same with each other. It also was not helpful that the sun was nearly setting. He, the Great Papyrus, was going to be late for Chara's midnight tea party and he finds himself lost here of all places! This place which is also considered the abandoned woods or was it Snowdin Forest?

"?" The blue jacket figure turned. Papyrus' eyes widen, it was Cheshire Cat with his usual cheeky smile, but his SOUL is dimmer than usual and his smile is really strained. With matching cat ears and tail, the skeleton gives him one of the most forced smiles he has ever seen. It wasn’t like Chara or Flowey when they decided to play with characters, or when they train together... The blue feline must be a guardian of this place, fighting a trespasser few minutes ago. Papyrus never thought the feline likes this place ~~or Chara gave him that job~~. The blue feline doesn’t seem to be the type to enter cold areas… The Cheshire Cat prefers hanging around the flame elemental's bar: Grillby's near the exit of these woods. That shop sells a lot of greasy food. It is utterly disgusting.

"sure buddy, but it's too late to be venturing these woods don't ya think?" The skeleton went over to his direction and gave him an affectionate pat. Papyrus shivers, feeling the cold phalanges caress his ears. Moving away, the rabbit forgot the previous GAME had most of its residents forgetting past interactions.

**He and Cheshire never met in short**

But that was okay because Cheshire and previous Alice wasn’t fun according to Flowey. Papyrus never got to meet the Alice personally. It was Flowey who did the introduction and Asriel being the one who lured them. Papyrus defended his actions, "IT IS MY DUTY AS THE WHITE RABBIT TO TEND TO WONDERLAND'S NEEDS SO WILL YOU HELP ME FIND FOR THE EXIT?"

"straight to the point huh? welp. I’m sans. sans the skeleton. people call me cheshire. you can call me sans.” The skeleton with the huge jacket said in a laid-back tone.

          Walking away from the rabbit, Papyrus followed his past friend called Sans. Lagging behind on purpose, the journey was a bit one-sided. Papyrus listens to Sans as the cat tries to fish out information or even a reaction. Unfortunately, the young skeleton promised WONDERLAND he can’t divulge information or befriend the important residents, especially Cheshire Cat. Why doesn't Chara want him to interact with Sans? After Sans stopped, probably giving up on him, Papyrus decides to look around the woods. It looked they were going nowhere. Everything looked the same.

* * *

 

“…?” Looking back at Sans, Papyrus wonders why the skeleton is lonely when he sees the skeleton surrounded with many friends. The Cheshire Cat knows all of the pathways to hang out with his friends, having the possibility to also learn everything there is to know like the Caterpillar or the Mad Hatter.

_**Maybe, this is because of Alice?** _

Sans should connect with someone that isn’t Alice. Alice tends to leave Wonderland so the skeleton gets depressed over and over again! That must be the reason for the cat's loneliness! It has to be. Sans asked, “don’t you feel cold-steak-ted in that suit?”

“….” Papyrus’ bunny ears twitched and he tries to maintain his neutral expression. What sort of mispronunciation is that?! Wait a minute… Is this like the time Chara tries to irritate him through verbal means… Through those crude puns? However, Sans doesn’t mean any harm, it must be a friendly ice breaker yet… The Cheshire Cat turns around and Sans' smile got wider. “was that humerus?”

“THAT… IS HORRIBLE. DON'T SAY ANYTHING ANYMORE PLEASE.” Papyrus glared at Sans but the cat’s smile got wider. How far can that smile go? Sans decreased his speed to hold his gloved hand. It was cold. Why wasn’t Sans wearing gloves when he’s out in the snow? Sans points something on his face. “you’re smiling~”

“N-NO I’M NOT!” Papyrus bows his head to look at the ground. This is humiliating. Not only is he being treated as a child (he is very mature thank you!), but he was caught smiling. He did not enjoy the pun, he just found the skeleton’s method of mentioning the pun to be worth noticing. Nothing else! Sans chuckled at his actions as they trudged to a… House? More precisely, this is Sans' house. Papyrus looks up at Sans, confused. “WHY ARE WE HERE? I NEED TO GO HOME.”

“too dangerous for a bunbun to wander in the dark. I wouldn’t want wonderland to lose their messenger.” Sans gives him a wink and opens the door. Papyrus follows, dragged slightly with the skeleton’s grip. Papyrus wonders if Sans can remember anything from the past, seeing as the Cat often does something different. Led inside, Sans opened the lights for Papyrus to see how huge the inside of the house really is. There was a living room, a stairway that leads to two rooms and a kitchen. As always, the house had one owner who is usually outside to pester the role holders. There are a lot of complaints in the Mad Hatter area on that.

"welcome to my abode." Sans shrugged and lets go of his hand. Sans abode feels dead, Papyrus tries to warm himself as he sat on the green couch. Papyrus shivered, watching his friend (are they friends?) head to the kitchen. If he remembers from the Tweedledee and Tweedledum properly, the Cheshire Cat is an orphan and lives alone in this house. Why is it in the middle of the woods? Papyrus rubs his arms together, internally asking Chara why they allowed the need for all monsters to react to the cold in this forest. Wait. It must have something to do with watching them shiver and shake, begging for warmth to the Gods??? Papyrus shook his head and asked to the host, "IF YOU'RE A SPELL CASTER, WHY AREN'T YOU CASTING A FIRE ENCHANTMENT SPELL?"

"what's the point? i don’t mind being chilled to the bone." Sans mentioned, the sound of water was heard. Papyrus curls on the couch, trying to maintain his heat. If Sans doesn't mind the cold, why is Sans wearing that jacket?! Papyrus moves his ears, hoping it doesn't freeze. "WELL I'M FREEZING. CAN WE GO NOW?"

"not yet, there's a blizzard coming. we gotta wait it out." Sans returns with a ketchup bottle in his arms. That ketchup bottle is unusually big! The rabbit slowly sits up to stare at the cat and blinked, "I DON'T THINK CATS SHOULD DRINK KETCHUP."

"i'm a skitty. ya know? a skeleton kitty." Sans sits down beside Papyrus opening the bottle cap and placing it in his mouth. Papyrus squints at the comment. It was more crude than the previous puns. Sans must be at wit's ends. "DO YOU HAVE ANY OTHER FOOD YOU TEND TO EAT ASIDE FROM KETCHUP?"

"everything's at grillbz." Sans eyes were closed, but one eye opened to look at Papyrus, "but i got no organs to worry about those type of stuff."

"BUT GRILLBY MAKES UNHEALTHY GREASY FOOD!" Papyrus pouts and Sans scoots closer to give a nudge, "at least i don't eat the same food over and over unlike a certain rabbit here. rabbits aren't supposed to eat spaghetti."

"THAT... IS A DIFFERENT MATTER ALL TOGETHER!" Papyrus huffs and returns to the couch corner, closing his eyes to get some shut eye. Spaghetti is the first food recipe he learned from his friend Undyne! Well... Of course the Head of the Imperial Guards won't remember him anymore (entire memory wipe after the end of each GAME), but Papyrus still sees Undyne as a great friend. Sans sighs, scratching his ear, and yawns. It seems he made the white rabbit sad. Placing the ketchup on the table, the cat decides to flop on the rabbit. "blizzard is probably gonna end after five hours or so."

"THANK YOU FOR THE INFORMATION BUT PLEASE STOP CRUSHING ME WITH YOUR ENORMOUS FLUFF!" Papyrus tries to shake the cat off, but Sans continued to crush him. Sans eyes turn into stars, smile turning wider, "sorry i'm too **hot** for you."

"YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Papyrus was exasperate and yet Sans gives the younger skeleton an affectionate lick on the forehead. "we're all monsters here, bunbun~"

"GET YOUR OWN SPACE! I'M SUFFOCATING HERE!" Papyrus tries to push Sans off using telekinesis or even his blue attack, but the skeleton is too determined or bigger than him... He wished he was the older skeleton. It would be easier to push things on him. On the other hand, the cheshire cat begins to drift to sleep. Sans refuses to budge from his new sleeping spot, realizing the heater below him actually feels nice on his belly. "skeletons don't need to breath~"

"SANS~!" Papyrus lowers his bunny ears, annoyed and sad that his personal space has been breached. Sans purrs, snuggling close to the warmth. Papyrus can feel arms wrapped around him and a cold breath by his neck, "IF YOU'RE SO INCLINED WITH WARM THINGS THEN WHY ARE YOU LIVING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"dis' my home... not gonna leave it." Sans murmured, eyes closed. "and i promised someone i'd never forget."

"SANS. I DIDN'T KNO-OH YOU DID NOT JUST SLEEP ON ME?!" After invading his personal space and gaining sympathy from the White Rabbit, Sans suddenly becomes idle as a rock. Papyrus knows the skeleton is asleep because of the Zs. Well... The Cheshire Cat would be sleepy most of the time with all the work he has to do. He doesn't have to do that so why was Sans doing a lot of multiple part-time jobs? It was mind boggling to think what the feline is saving up for.

"SANS! WAKE UP AND GET OFF ME!" The White Rabbit is now wishing to WONDERLAND why he isn't allowed to grow up faster than all of the role holders. Sans continues to sleep, ignoring his pleas. Checking the time by looking at his clock on the coffee table, Papyrus still has four hours to go and decides to use Sans' jacket to preserve heat. Wowie! This jacket can fit both of them... Hmm. Too bad Sans is still latched on him, this feels awkward. Papyrus isn't used to touching with other objects. Flowey taught him so much about that... It was painful.

* * *

 

 

> _"!!!" Papyrus gasped, eyes wide open as he was pushed to the wooden floor. Held by some unknown force, the rabbit tries to free himself from the constricting presence. The White Rabbit screams for HELP yet why wasn't Sans waking up? His neck hurts so much make it stop!_
> 
> _" **You worthless pile trash!"**_
> 
> _"C-CHARA?" Papyrus asked, trying to pry off the invisible hands squeezing his neck while he thrashes around the living room. The voice of his friend sent chills into his spine. He just knows he did something bad again. Papyrus screams when he felt something heavy crush his left lower leg. He whimpers in pain, shaking and trying to rest his patella so it won't get severed with the crushed bones._
> 
> _" **I was this close to having him!"**_
> 
> _"..." What was he thinking? Asking for HELP was useless. This was WONDERLAND. No one should respond to his CALL or they'll... This was bad. He can't die here, not in front of Cheshire Cat! Using his free leg, Papyrus lightly taps the floor over and over as to stop his screams. He doesn't want to be a burden. He doesn't want Sans to see him like this. He doesn't want anyone to see him like this. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of him!_
> 
> _" **But no~ You came to the picture!"**_
> 
> _"!!!" Papyrus can feel something fall down his eye sockets. He was crying, sobbing at the feeling something hot and painful near his rib cage. It pierces and flicks! The White Rabbit bites his scarf to muffle his screams as allowed the punishment to continue. The sound of cracks -_
> 
> _"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Papyrus cries, tears falling and he's really sorry for something he doesn't understand. Please stop! Anywhere but here! It was too dark. He doesn't know if Sans is awake or asleep. But if Sans were awake, he'd cry because his friend might hurt the feline next. Please not Sans! He did nothing wrong. Manipulating the shadows and air, they were killing him slowly and later on, finish him off only to revive him and start anew._
> 
> _" **Sorry isn't enough Papyrus!** "_
> 
> _"P-Please! Please! I-I'll st-stop. T-tell me w-what I did wrong! I'll d-do what you say!"I-I promise please!" Papyrus gasped and struggled to keep his magic solidified. He was this close to falling, lying on his dust and his SOUL beating a thousand times per second. It hurts. It hurts so badly, but he can't die!_ _Papyrus can feel his arms shaking when everything turned lighter, even the light from outside was permitting out of the window._
> 
> _" **You're lucky work came up.** "_
> 
> _"..." Papyrus didn't uncurl from his position, eyes wary at the dangerous darkness. Their friend was always so moody, but they don't mean any of that. He remembers Undyne trying to keep him away from them. No- He doesn't even want to remember what WONDERLAND did to Undyne._
> 
> _" **Head back and we'll plan the next GAME.** "_
> 
> _"..." Papyrus nods, eyes closed as he tries to cling onto his single digit HP._
> 
> _" **That will be the last time you'll talk with Sansy, understood.** "_
> 
> _"YES. CHARA..." Papyrus closed his eyes. The dust didn't go away. His friend isn't healing him. He deserves this ~~horrible life~~ punishment, does he?_

 

*yawn *

 

"morning buddy." Sans sat up and scratched his back. Looking around the couch, Sans wondered where the White Rabbit was. Standing up, Sans found the White Rabbit on the corner on the floor. The feeling of dread crawled over him, the skeleton immediately goes forward to wake the child from his sleep. Papyrus refuses to wake up and Sans begins to shake the skeleton furiously. "come on buddy! wake up! rise and shine?! paps? papyrus! bro. bro come on! this isn't funny."

"!!!" Papyrus opened his eyes. Sans stares back at the skeleton and was surprised to have the young skeleton hug him tightly. Sans hugs back, patting the monster's back. Papyrus begins to sniffle, resting his skull over his shoulder. Sans' frowns, concerned over his ~~brother~~ friend. He wished he could protect his  ~~brother~~ friend from whoever or whatever was bringing him harm but Papyrus refuses to accept his offer. Sans whispered, "wanna talk about it?"

"...No. But thank you." Papyrus lets go and Sans wondered how the skeleton burst into energy after a cry like that. "if you say so..."

"NO REALLY! I'M FINE!" Papyrus beams, dragging Sans away from the corner back to the couch. Placing Sans there, Papyrus gets his clock and uses magic to bring out crumpets and coffee from nowhere to place on the coffee table. Sans takes a sip on the coffee mug and watched the White Rabbit hurriedly eat his food. "work?"

"YES! IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO LEAVE." Sans munches on the food, wondering how Papyrus did that. Summoning food from nowhere, that's mighty useful for lazy people like him. "bye paps."

"...FAREWELL TO YOU TOO." Papyrus pauses at the exit, turning to face Sans with a curious melancholic expression. Sans doesn't change his sentence. He doesn't care if he's breaking the rule of 'only friends, family and lovers know each other's name' or 'breaking the GAME memory wipe out' crap logic. Papyrus is his ~~brother~~  friend and he has every right to call him that way.

"!!!" Papyrus gives a smile (Sans' smile lowered when he noticed the smile wasn't Papyrus-like) and Sans immediately looks at the corner and eye sockets turned blank. He looks back to see the rabbit gone.

'they didn't.' Sans heads out. There was dust. A lot of dust on his corner. It was enough dust for a corpse. Sans leaves, hoping he could persuade Papyrus not to return. If Papyrus returns now, Chara will alter his memories or even his behavior even further. Sans can feel his SOUL twist from guilt.

* * *

 

 

The Cheshire Cat warps around to find the White Rabbit. He doesn't find him, not after twenty GAMES.

**Author's Note:**

> Chara will traumatize Sans coz they felt like it.


End file.
